Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for machining, especially polishing, of an optical lens and to a method for machining, especially polishing, of an optical lens.
Description of Related Art
An optical lens, for example, for eyeglasses, should have certain optical properties. The associated desired optical data of the lens are determined for example, by an optician. The lenses are then machined or fabricated depending on the respectively desired optical data, the lens being provided especially with so-called free-form surfaces (for example, progressive lenses, etc.). The following description and this invention relate especially to these lenses or lens blanks which are machined according to the desired individualized optical data and are provided in particular with so-called free-form surfaces.
This invention relates especially preferably to the machining or polishing of an optical lens. In general this also applies to the machining or polishing of some other optical component, such as a mirror or the like. Accordingly the term “optical lens” should also be understood preferably in a wide sense such that it comprises other optical components. But in the following only the machining and polishing of an optical lens are the focus. Statements and explanations in this respect therefore also apply preferably accordingly to the machining or polishing of some other optical component.
German Patent Application DE 100 29 966 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,445 B2 discloses a device for machining, especially grinding, of an optical lens, the lens being changeable by means of a lens changing apparatus. The lens changing apparatus has a loading arm which can be pivoted around a vertical axis with apparatus for picking up and setting down the lenses.
German Patent Application DE 10 2007 042 667 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,062 B2 shows a polishing device for optical lenses. The polishing device has two fixtures for holding the blocked lenses which are to be polished and assigned motors for rotating the lenses in the machining. The lenses with their surface to be polished during machining point at least essentially down and are located in a working space. The polishing device has polishing tools which are located under the lenses and which can be turned respectively by an assigned rotary drive. The polishing device has a tool changing apparatus with a swivel arm which can be swiveled around a vertical axis.
International Patent Application Publication WO 2005/105372 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,510 B2 discloses a workpiece changing apparatus with arms which can be swiveled around a horizontal axis. Parallel guidance of the workpieces is not possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,821 B2 discloses a handling apparatus which can be moved along a rail. The handling apparatus has swivel arms with grippers which are guided in parallel for handling of workpieces.